Nights of Arda
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: A Haldir dedication. The Elf of Lórien watches the stars....


Nights of Arda by The Lady Arianrod

a/n: A Haldir dedication in which he looks at the stars. =)

disclaimer: The genius Tolkein owns Lord of the Rings, of course. 

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~

The crisp night was vivid and alive in Lothlórien. It traveled betwixt the trees like an ancient visitor, far older than any of the elves. The night was there when the first stars sprang into being by Elbereth the Star-Kindler. This silent darkness was not a heavy shadow but a gentle world of its own, a celestial ocean. 

Haldir of Lórien stepped into the Golden Wood, breathing the clear air. He regarded the stars with a slight smile as they shone on his fair head. The Elf looked about himself, surveying the massive trees that climbed to the heavens, even after twilight. Haldir walked swiftly and noiselessly, as is the Elf-fashion, before he came to the edge of a meadow. 

The silence swirled about him like the voices of the distant and shining Valar. With silvery voices they sang, acknowledging him, just one Elf of many that had lived in Arda. Why was he different, special? Why was he given the gift of finding such a meadow under such beautiful stars?

Haldir was part of this world, as were the age-old Ents and child-like Hobbits. A warm feeling swelled in Haldir's heart. His life had always been fulfilling, and he loved being the guard of Lórien. Haldir had met many friends such as Aragorn or Estel and Legolas son of Thranduil. He even lead the Fellowship of the Ring to the Lady of the Wood, greatly helping their quest.

And yet this one Elf was still awed that he was singularly important, given a purpose and a meaning beyond his comprehension from the moment he was born millennia ago. 

He was meant to do many things, and enjoying life was no exception.

Haldir was meant to see these stars. 

Overwhelmed with the joy of life, although he would endlessly live in this land, Haldir sang a low, soft fragment of a song passed on through the ages: songs of the Valar and of unspeakable beauty and wisdom in the land beyond the sea, to the west. 

Valinor. 

Even though he longed to see the ocean and finally give in to his desire to sail to the West, Haldir still lived in this moment, this destined night below the ceiling of the sky. The spirals and clouds of stars were scattered across the deep blue backdrop of the sky like particles of diamonds thrown into the wind. 

The blond elf reached a hand heavenward as if to brush the distant surface of the celestial world with his fingertips. His fingers had held the pale blossoms of early spring, felt the chilled dew of midwinter, and let arrows fly from Elven bows. Was he worthy to touch these distant spinning worlds of white light?

Yes, for all in Middle-Earth had the chance to see these stars. Many ignored the stars, caught up in their own lives. Others simply did not venture out into the night to enjoy this gift of nature. 

Haldir had found this gift. He was enjoying a pleasure that is given to all living creatures in Arda.... life. Haldir thought not only of himself but of the countless others that he had met or even seen once. With a silent prayer and his bright eyes turned Westward, Haldir wished that all could enjoy such an obvious but overlooked gift.....

Nights in Middle-earth. 

End. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~

End notes: yay! Tell me what you thought. I enjoyed writing about Haldir, not making him seem too amazing but letting him enjoy life. He seems to be the type to enjoy nature, and the reason that I suddenly like him is perhaps because he is overlooked. He is sarcastic and arrogant for a fleeting moment, then kind and hospitable. He truly enjoys life and fully lives out his destined place in Middle-Earth. Haldir is also brave and loyal, courageous and just a great person. Anyway, I mostly got tired of having people obsess over Legolas when Haldir is just as cool.... at this point I like him better than Legolas... anyway, Review, tell me what you thought, etc.

  
  


Farewell!

  
  


  
  



End file.
